


Little Bird Big Bird

by Garpie64



Series: Omega Jason Todd Week 2019 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Jason Todd, Intersex Omegas, Jason Todd isn't Red Hood, M/M, Omega Jason Todd, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Runt Jason Todd, Sparrow Jason Todd, do not copy to other sites, jason didn't die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 23:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20036089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garpie64/pseuds/Garpie64
Summary: It was just supposed to be a normal drug bust. Nothing Batman, Robin, and Nightwing couldn't handle. Red Robin and Sparrow weren't needed. Except this is Gotham. Nothing is simple or normal. Of course, Black Mask himself makes a show. Of course, he spouts off about his obsession with Sparrow. Of course, that sends Sparrow's mate into an enraged rut. Now poor Jason has to do something to calm Dick down.-------It's finally Omega Jason Todd Week! Yay!Day 1: Assisting in a Heat/Rut





	Little Bird Big Bird

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for posting this late, but enjoy it anyway.

If you are reading this on another site or app that isn't AO3, this work has been stolen and posted without permission. If the site or app has ads, is monetized, or required a fee, you have been scammed. If a site or app claims to provide offline reading, AO3 already allows fics to be downloaded for offline viewing.

#

Jason was tense as he stood with Alfred and Tim waiting for the Batmobile to return. He had originally come to the cave as a request from Tim to for information on a drug ring since he was far more ingrain in the underworld of Gotham. He had been talking with Tim while Alfred brought them late night snacks when they got the call. The usual mundane drug bust had not gone well which should have been more common when dealing with Gotham. It erupted into chaos once Black Mask got involved; gunfire, an unexpected influx of henchmen, and then the warehouse itself exploded. Bruce had radioed in declaring Robin and Nightwing were injured. They were supposedly not seriously harm, just sustaining minor damage from barely escaping the warehouse explosion.

Still, he couldn’t help the well of anxiety in his chest at the odd pull on his mating bond.

Jason perked up at the roar of the Batmobile seconds before it came screeching to a halt. Bruce swept out pissed but also very very concerned. It was telling even through the cowl covering half his face. He stomped quickly over to the other side of the tank to gather up Damian. The kid winced and seemed to be favoring a leg. Immediately Jason’s inner omega stepped up and he quickly raced over to attend his wounded pack mates. Damian balked at any of Jason’s hovering only able to fend him off once Alfred stepped in. With the family beta taking care of the youngest, Jason turned to collect his partner who upon spotting him leapt into his arms roughly kissing him. The alpha clung to him desperately. Jason grunted under the large alpha’s weight.

“Whoa Dick, you’re hurt. We need to take care of your injuries.” Jason yelped as he toppled onto the floor with Dick pinning him there. “Shit, you’re heavy. Get off.”

Dick growled something low and terrifying. “The fucker wouldn’t shut up, kept talking about you like he had the right the son of a bitch.”

“Easy, c’mon Dick.” Jason whined because when Dick sounded like that he was dangerous. Despite being a spitfire of an omega himself, Jason was still small having never fully recovered from years of starvation. There was no overpowering him and that knowledge has his heartbeat speeding up with adrenaline filled his veins.

Dick was releasing very powerful pheromones that cut down to Jason’s core making him pliable. There was no doubt in Jason’s mind what Black Mask had said to rile Dick up. The bastard crime lord had an obsession on Jason’s alter-ego Sparrow, always trying to get in his pants. Dick had never liked it. Regardless, Dick was now focusing all of that attention on him. The omega tried to keep his instincts in check. He choked back a moan, arching his throat and bearing himself when Dick lightly pressed his teeth down on his throat with a snarl.

“D-Dick, come on. Fuck – talk to me.”

Jason only received another deep growl and teeth sinking deeper into his throat making him gasp again. He needed to calm Dick down. His rage had drawn him deep into his alpha instincts. Jason could figure out what exactly happened later. For now, he had to get Dick out of his instincts. Mask made Dick feel threatened over his claim to Jason and the alpha inside him was demanding to reassert their bond. The only way to soothe him was just to let him do what he needed. The cave was definitely not the place to do so however.

Before he could fall completely into his own instincts, Bruce was pulling a suddenly outraged Dick Grayson off him. Jason scrambled up panting from the arousal now coursing through his body. Dick was snarling and flailing in an attempt to fight off their pack alpha, but he was too out of it to do any real damage. Thankfully Bruce was also not the type of alpha that was so easily set off. Dick wasn’t focusing on Bruce. He was focusing on Jason.

Great, Dick’s rut had been triggered early. This was going to suck.

Jason met Bruce’s eyes for only a moment before he was bolting. Dick’s roar reverberated around him as he leapt up the stairs taking them two by two. Bruce could give him a slight head start but from the sound of a grunt and a heavy body hitting the floor he knew Dick had escaped and was bounding after him. Only his twisted ankle slowed the alpha enough to keep the omega out of his grasp. Jason raced to their room keenly aware of the furious in rut alpha trailing him, chasing him, hunting him. Running had only translated into a greater threat and deeper need. It took all of Jason’s will power not to just fall to the ground and soothe his alpha. Still, he pushed through it to get somewhere safe where Dick could ride out his rut and no one’s instincts would be further badly triggered outside of the room that became their satellite den.

He bolted into their room, barely dodging his mate. When Dick flew past, stumbling in his attempt to turn with his injured ankle, Jason rushed to shut and lock the door when he was tackled once more. A grunt escaped when his back slammed into the closed door. A mouth came down to claim his own in a kiss that was hard, fierce, and painful in the best way. Teeth sank into plump lips as Dick’s tongue shoved into his mouth demanding submission. Jason whimpered against him, sinking down as Dick ravaged his mouth.

Dick Grayson could be gentle in bed, but more often than not he rocked Jason’s world and left him with very prominent bruises to coo over in the morning.

A very hard thigh was shoved between his legs while hands pinned his wrists to the wooden door. Dick’s mouth released his own allowing the omega to gulp down air. Biting kisses roved down his jaw to his throat. Teeth gripped sensitive skin, rolling and sucking multiple bruises into the omega’s throat. Jason whimpered. His hips bucked up against the muscle of Dick’s thigh seeking that glorious friction. He whined for more of his alpha’s attention to which Dick gladly gave. The rumble of a deep alpha purr electrified something deep in his gut.

Jason hadn’t realized he closed his eyes until Dick ordered him to open them again. When he complied he was rewarded with another pleasant purr from his alpha who nuzzled against his neck.

“You’re mine, Little Wing. No one is ever going to lay their disgusting hands on you. No bastard will take you away from me.” Dick growled into his neck. “You belong to me.”

“Alpha,” Jason sighed pressing harder into him. He squeaked when Dick suddenly grabbed him and threw him onto the bed, shoving both his jeans and boxers down. Jason moaned bent over with his ass in the air. Two strong hands tightly gripped him by the hips and then hot panting breath was on his skin making him keen. He was already painfully hard and embarrassingly wet. Slick already leaked down his thighs in reaction to his mate’s rut.

Jason moaned when Dick gave a tasting lick up his thigh to his slit. His legs quivered with the force of a shiver up his spine. His body knew this alpha’s touch, craved him so completely and surrendered willingly. His next moan was strangled when Dick sank a finger between his folds and deep inside him, stroking his soft walls and pushing against bundles of nerves that lit up his entire body. The sound of slick around Dick’s fingers was so dirty and utterly perfect. Dick leaned forward to lap at beads of slick slipping from Jason’s hole and covering his knuckle. He watched muscles clench and shiver around his hand. A second finger was added while Dick preened at the throaty moan he received. His tongue darted back in, twisting and savoring his omega.

Jason humped back against his face, desperately needing more than the fingers fucking into him. They weren’t thick enough, weren’t deep enough. The omega clawed at the sheets with his face pressed against the bed moaning constantly. It eased something inside Dick to know that Jason was like this for him, helped soothe some of the anxiousness. Jason let go of all his reservations and cares. Dick growled pulling away and lapping at the mess on his chin and lips. He grabbed Jason’s hips tossing him further up the bed with a yelp. With an answering grunt, he clamored onto the bed over him.

Rising up on his knees, all Dick bothered with was freeing his cock from his suit. Gripping the base of his cock, he reached out to grip Jason ass stretching him open. Glancing behind him, Jason could see Dick transfixed. He moaned as Dick pressed the head of his cock against him surprisingly slow. The sensation of being filled so slowly was both torturous and wonderful. Jason clenched his fingers in the sheets, pressing his forehead into the mattress. All he could do was gasp for breath until Dick was pressed against him, buried as deep as he could be. They both gasped at the relief as Dick groaned with finally have some sort of pressure around his aching cock.

“Dick, fuck. Move.” Jason groaned.

Dick obliged pulling back until the threat of slipping out before snapping forward hard. He draped himself over his omega’s back to pin him down and rutted into him. His hand came up to sink into black hair and forced Jason to turn his head enough to be kissed in a very sloppy exchange of tongue and spit. His other hand came up to grab his omega’s wrists and pin them above his head. His hips pistoned forward, driving him deep and forcing the body beneath him to accept him.

Jason was soon shouting with his fingers threatening to rip the sheets. Dick bit down on his neck, finding their mating mark to tease and make him sob for more. Nails dug into Jason’s side leaving fine raised lines against beautiful skin. Jason arched back against Dick’s chest, planting his hands beneath him. Dick growled with the movement, but seemed pleased with the new position. He draped his chin over Jason’s shoulder, pounding into him as he looped one arm around his waist and bracing the other against the bed. 

The bed rocked banging a bit against the wall. They weren’t being quiet in the slightest. Hopefully the soundproofing Bruce had installed was good enough or else their family were not having a fun night. 

Usually, Jason couldn’t get Dick to shut up in bed. He’d go on and on praising and gushing over him. While Jason always gave him a hard time about it, he secretly loved it even if Dick knew it. It was a bit different when Dick fell in ruts. Dick’s usual mush became nothing more than animal grunts and growls. Whether in rut or not, Dick always remained attentive.

The bites remained harsh and the grip never loosened, but he was still amazing. Every moan was rewarded with a nipping kiss; every thrust back met with a pleased groan. Dick straightened more, pulling Jason back with him. His hand trailed up to cup his omega’s throat, capturing his lips in a deep messy kiss. Shoving his tongue into Jason’s mouth, Dick reached down with his other hand completely by passing the omega’s achingly hard cock to tease his slit. It took just a few strokes before Jason was coming. His cry of ecstasy was muffled by Dick’s mouth as he stained the sheets beneath him. Aftershocks flowed through his body making him tremble in Dick’s arms while his body convulsed around his alpha.

The hiss behind him just made him sob quietly before going limp. Dick gently laid him back down on the bed, pulling a pillow down to cradle Jason’s head. Then he picked back up, thrusting hard and desperately while his knot began to form. Even though exhausted from his orgasm, Jason’s body still sought the relief from a knot so he weakly thrust back against the hard body pounding into him. Thankfully he didn’t have long to wait. With Dick’s personal rule of partner’s pleasure first done, he simply hunted his own. Jason’s warning was sharp teeth piercing the skin on his throat seconds before Dick forced his knot in place. 

Thanking the birth control Jason took religiously, Jason let himself enjoy the sensation of Dick’s cum filling him up. He grunted when Dick dropped down on top of him. Growling lightly with a little push, Dick rolled off to his side but still pulled Jason back into his arms and tucked his face against his throat. He licked the blood away before placing comforting kisses along the deep bruising he left. His omega was lost in the chemical high from being knotted, gazing up at him with hazy but happy eyes. Occasionally Jason would whine weakly with a soft comforting rumble answering from Dick. Dick purred with pleasure as the omega drew him in for a far tamer kiss.

Dick would mark his mate so no one would ever dare lay a hand on him. They would all know that Jason belonged to him.

Time passed by as the pair luxuriated in the high after knotting. When the knot finally softened enough to allow them to separate, Jason had effectively recovered. He glanced at Dick seeing if the sudden rut had at least lessened. Considering the heated look in his alpha’s eyes he figured that was a big fat nope. He sighed, but didn’t protest as Dick pulled away. His cock glistened with a combination of slick and cum. Jason could feel the mess between his legs and knew it would only get worse. He groaned as Dick slipped his hands beneath his thighs though gently and pulled him closer. Dick blindly groped for a pillow before shoving it under him. 

A strangled moan escaped when Dick dove into the mess he made. That devilish tongue ran up over wet folds to tease before his mouth traveled up mouth the head of Jason’s cock. That got a half protest sound from the omega. He reached down to tug at Dick’s hair to get him off his sensitive cock. Dick obliged diving right back between Jason’s legs. Jason grunted again but didn’t protest any further. He sank back into the pillows letting his alpha pamper him to the fullest. Jason had seen so many alphas in rut growing up and none of them gave a shit about their victims. Finding pleasure in pleasing their mate was definitely not done in Park Row. Dick on the other hand could go for hours simply eating him out and only occasionally shifting when he needed. It seemed he was content enough to do just that. He wouldn’t mind if Jason got some rest.

~ * ~

Jason groaned as the ache of a good hard fuck met his waking mind. He laid on his stomach stretched out on the bed and stripped down to his bare skin. The soft sheets felt heavenly against his skin and his many deep bruises. Sweat left his skin feeling sticky and gross. There was a much, much bigger mess between his legs meaning Dick definitely had more fun. A soft mouth placed a gentle kiss to the back of his neck drawing his attention. His tired groan turned into a pleased hum as he felt the hard body of his alpha lying partial on top of him. Slender talented fingers were skimming down his side as that warm mouth left a trail of kisses across his shoulders. The sting of bites and scratches was a delicious undertone to the soft almost reverent touches.

“Dick,” Jason breathed into the silk pillow before turning his head and blinking his eyes open. He was met with a beautiful smile set in a beautiful face. Ocean blue eyes sparkled with life as those fingers came up to comb through his hair, scratching lightly before cupping his cheek.

“I love you, Little Wing.”

Jason blushed and grinned like he was still that teenager with a huge crush. Being with Dick made him feel like that sometimes. After growing up in the alpha hell that was Park Row, he never held great views of them. He never feared them and he never backed down even when challenged. After everything, he never thought his biggest weakness would be this dumb-ass alpha sharing his bed.

Dick’s thumb rubbed against his bottom lip, pulling it from his teeth slightly. “What are you thinking, Jay?”

“How much a sap you are.” Jason answered reaching up to run his hand through the longer silky hair of his partner. He turned onto his back ignoring the stupid smile full of pride and possessiveness. “So, are your possessive alpha instincts finally sated? Can we share a normal rut together now?”

He just barely caught the slight blush that formed on Dick’s cheeks before the alpha ducked his head using the excuse of kissing his throat to hide. Jason rolled his eyes at his mate before pushing him back.

“I need to shower because I’m fucking gross at the moment.” Jason moved to get off the bed.

Dick reached out to grip his wrist. “Shower sex? Please?”

“I’m fucking sore, Goldie. Have you seen these bruises?” 

“Please?” Dick gave him puppy dog eyes, begging and knowing Jason would cave because Jason always caved.

Jason growled before bolting. “Fuck me.”

Dick raced after him. His eyes narrowed, pupils widening to eat nearly all of the blue of his eyes when he saw Jason slipping under the spray. The water slid over his mate’s body highlighting every curve of muscle and raised lines of scars. The image of Jason heavy with pups suddenly flashed through Dick’s mind causing him to inhale sharply. His cock suddenly jumped to life and now he couldn’t see anything else. He could imagine his omega standing there with a belly full of his pups, round with water trailing over his skin.

Jason sighed when he felt Dick slip in behind him, wrapping his arms around his mate’s waist. He pulled Jason back against him, warm lips falling onto his shoulder. He didn’t bite, knew the skin there was far too sensitive and sore for any more, but he could appreciate the bruises already left there.

“Dickie,” Jason breathed ducking his head and relaxing against Dick.

Dick sighed into his neck and cupped his hand over Jason’s currently flat stomach. He wouldn’t bring it up, not to Jason. At least not yet. They were still a bit young and Jason wasn’t exactly ready for that just yet, but he could still daydream.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/garpie64)


End file.
